


苹果静静地落下

by Khilouzin



Category: The Rock (1996)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Movie
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khilouzin/pseuds/Khilouzin
Summary: Major Baxter一直在犹豫，到底要不要参与General Hummel的计划，正好女友Harper约他一同旅行，他想借此机会看清自己的内心。





	苹果静静地落下

你的奇事岂能在幽暗里被知道吗？你的公义岂能在忘记之地被知道吗？  
Are your wonders known in the place of darkness, or your righteous deeds in the land of oblivion?

——《圣经·诗88:12》

“啪”的一声，被削成长长的螺旋形的苹果皮，在接近末端的地方断开了。  
巴斯特确实听到“啪”的一声，像树枝轻轻折断——只有他听到，或者说是他想象出来的，因为只有他一直盯着那条苹果皮：它从刀刃处旋出，起先只是一个很短的弧度，渐渐地，就变成一个长而松垮的螺旋。明明只差一点就大功告成了，却因为刀法的一时失误，那果皮就抵不住重力的垂坠，在最脆弱的部位折断了自己，掉到了地上。  
一只说不上白皙，也说不上纤细的女人的手进入了视野，将断掉的果皮捡起放进了废纸篓中。  
紧接着，一个削好的苹果递到了他跟前。  
“太可惜了，汤姆，我就差那么一点点啊。”  
哈珀褐色的眼眸仍是那么明丽，却正如她自己所说，快乐中交织着一丝遗憾：若能保持果皮不断，奖品可是一袋滴溜滚圆的“乔纳金”呢。  
“不要紧，”他接过那苹果啃起来，一边用舌头享受口中的清甜，一边用指尖感觉果肉坚硬的沙质，“我们可以带几株果苗回去自己种，种在你家院子里，或者种在南希姑妈的院子里也行。”  
他喜欢“乔纳金”，他对“乔纳金”的喜欢，绝不亚于对伯莱塔92FS-INOX的青睐，那一直是他用得最顺手的枪。  
只是最近，他想暂时将后者搁置一旁。  
哈珀拧开树下的水龙头洗手，顺便把刚刚在果园采摘的三个“新红星”也洗了洗。她试探着问：“自己种当然是很好的，只是……你不考虑带一两株回旧金山吗?”  
“不……”他咽下一块果肉，很快想了一个理由，“我们要换驻地了，种了岂不可惜。”  
只听见她噗嗤一笑，好像这个回答给了她多大的意外似的——意思是他在她的心目中一直都很古板吗?  
领队萨拉在车边挥着旗子了。这是他们在俄亥俄州的第二天，今晚下榻的地方，是在五英里外的曼斯菲尔德。  
哈珀提起先前一直放在脚边的红黑方格的小袋。袋里装着吃剩三分之一的面包和一点奶酪，现在因为塞进了三个“新红星”而鼓了起来。  
“黛布说，鲍克少尉今晚要给大家做苹果派。”她说。  
“挺好的。”  
不远处的凉棚下，鲍克少尉正和诺曼先生说着话，不知道聊到了什么有趣的话题，诺曼先生一直很严肃的脸上竟有了一丝微笑。  
这时有一阵风吹过，吹得鲍克少尉耷拉在轮椅下面两条空空的裤管晃了一晃。  
“鲍克少尉他可以吗?”她轻轻地叹了一口气。  
“不用担心，我们今晚住‘老兵之家’，厨房有可以调节高度的灶台。”  
“我和黛布会去打下手的。”  
“十个伤兵，九个会下厨，不必担心。”他把啃了一半的苹果递到她嘴边。  
面对这递到嘴边的苹果，她迟疑了一下，最终没有咬下去，他拿着苹果的那只手偏偏还停在她嘴边。“汤姆……”她垂下眼，声音也小了下去。  
“哦对不起……”他终于意识到了她的困境，迅速地收回了手。  
她拢了拢头发，又抬头看他。“没关系，”她说，眼里带点儿忧愁又带点儿笑，“你一直是这样子的。”  
“是吗?”他尴尬地摸了摸自己的脖子。一周下来，他以为自己能变得不那么无趣的。  
回想起来，距离芭芭拉病逝，仅仅只是过去了半个月，可在他看来，却好像已经过去了几个月那么久。是因为生活状态的突然改变使他丧失了对时间失去了概念吗?  
他不过是离开旧金山回到故乡哈夫洛克过了两周而已。  
在南希姑妈和马利克的墓碑前留下鲜花和哀思之后，他有种莫名的如释重负之感，好像在自己内心深处，长久以来坚若磐石的某块多米诺骨牌被推倒了，有些情绪便一发不可收拾起来。白天，他一头扎进姑妈留给他的那一堆遗物里，除了整理影集和信笺，还擦拭了照片墙上的每一个相框。夜晚，他变成一只稍显笨重的交际动物，在锡达河边树影婆娑的茶座，在韦伯街一晚只卖出十支啤酒的破败酒吧，在海登路打烊后烟气还久久不散的烤肉店，会见了一个又一个儿时玩伴。他试图重拾疏离多年的友情，却总在未到高潮处就意兴阑珊：  
他起先只是懊恼自己不懂人情世故，渐渐地他才发现原来是有太多的东西横亘在他与他昔日的朋友们之间，他已经离他们的世界太远了。多数时候他早早归来，洗漱完毕后躺在那张曾经伴他度过大半青少年时光的床上，听着屋后锡达河几十年不变的呜咽水声沉入梦乡。  
只有一次，他因为偶遇一名老兵，相谈甚欢而喝得酩酊大醉，到家后就直接倒在玄关一觉睡到了天亮。  
就在那一晚，他梦见了马利克，那是他回到哈夫洛克之后第一次梦见马利克。马利克和他只隔着不到一百米的距离，但马利克已经死了——时间永远停在那个点—— 他都牺牲两天了，他们却还没能获准进入敌区。还是一样的情节，他怒吼、咒骂，拖着像灌了铅一样沉重的双脚一次次冲向警戒线，又一次次无功而返。就这样循环往复，直到被人轻拍脸颊唤醒，才发现天已大亮：玄关还是那道玄关，只是身上多了一条毯子——  
是哈珀。她正俯身看他，栗色的发丝差点扫到他脸上，她眼眶红红的，明显是哭过，但褐色的双眸中更多的是担忧。  
她在他睡着不久就到了吗?她听到他的梦中呓语伤心了吗?  
他就那么僵在她给他盖上的毯子底下，想象她一夜无眠的情景。正好晨曦从偏窗照射进来，和她担忧的眼神交织一起，突然就直直刺进他的心底，戳破了他为自己刻意设下的谜团和伪装——  
是啊，为何要回到哈夫洛克追忆过往?为何要让自己的念旧情绪愈演愈烈?  
是过往亏欠了他什么吗?还是他亏欠了过往什么吗?  
事实是，什么都不是。即便有所亏欠，那些零零碎碎的亏欠，与他从军近三十年来所见种种相比又如何呢?有人什么都没做却获得了勋章，有人做了一切，却没有换来哪怕是一个体面的葬礼。  
他一度耻于承认，自己只是在逃避，逃避某种即将到来的若隐若现的命运：没有牵挂的人，会更积极地听从召唤奔赴未知的战场——  
但他不想去。  
哈珀。他在头脑中一遍又一遍地确认着这个名字，好像刚认识她不久似的。他和她，此时此刻——或者在将来的一段时间里，甚至在将来很长的时光中，会在感情上彼此需要。有几十年的友谊作基础，有逝去的亲人、曾经的战友为纽带，分享着诸多共同的回忆，虽然远远够不上爱(他向来是铁板一块)，但多年来点滴的关爱与照拂，已经在他与她之间也建立起了一种牢不可破的关系。  
这也是他现在比已经失去芭芭拉的法兰要来得幸运的原因所在。他想试着去珍惜这份幸运。这份幸运，让他能够冠冕堂皇地去逃避。  
他想到了旅行。他与她谈论过数次的看似玩笑、点到即止、从未实现的旅行，在他脱下军装的这段时间里，终于有了付诸实践的机会。就在他酒后醒来的那个早上，他们两人一起敲定了旅行计划。到了这个年纪，不再求新求变，他们拒绝飞机(他痛恨经济舱狭小的座位，而她几十年如一日的晕机)，舍远求近，路线保守：从哈夫洛克开车北上，走三百多公里到里士满，在中心广场将车寄存，然后加入当地一个专门为老兵服务的大巴旅行团，接着继续北上，过华盛顿特区后，转为西进。这一路上，他们会经过宾夕法尼亚、俄亥俄、印第安纳、伊利诺伊，最后到达密苏里的杰斐逊城。  
他向她坦诚，之所以选择这种略显简陋的旅行方式，还因为他并不宽裕的经济状况，他绝大多数的薪金和补贴，都用来接济那些被国家遗忘的烈士遗属了。  
对此她似乎毫不介意。两个月前，她得知了抚恤金的真相，坚决退回了他一直以来悄悄打到她账户上的钱：那不是来自国家的抚恤，只是来自某几个人的关照，她怎能坦然接受。她照顾南希姑妈直到她安然过世，便辞去疗养院的工作，应聘了一个基金会的低层职位。在基金会，她负责组织贫民窟的孩子到剧院演出，通过这种方式改善他们的生活，她在业余还重拾画笔，接一些设计的活，总算是有了一点积蓄。这次和他一起出行，她也带上了自己一笔预算。  
老兵大巴旅行团不比一般的旅行团，组织松散，可随时加入，也可随时退出。团里起先只有十个人，两个四口之家，一对中年夫妇。在里士满国家战场公园，他们又结识了双腿截肢的空军少尉鲍克和他娇小的妻子黛布;在华盛顿纪念广场，两鬓斑白、瘦小精干的退役陆军中尉诺曼先生也坐上了他们的大巴。  
他们和普通游客是不同的。他们会你一言我一语地配合，让车厢充满只有在坦克里才有的气氛，他们会在战场公园竖起耳朵，倾听消弥已逾百年的炮响，他们会在纪念广场百感交集，然后为墙上陌生的名字脱帽致敬。他们会做普通游客想不到去做或不屑去做的种种事情。  
三天前，在微风拂面的芒特弗农庄园，哈珀支起了画架。他上一次看到她支起画架，还是在三十年前。芒特弗农庄园的郁金香开得轰轰烈烈，“永远的奥古斯都”如利剑般直指天空，她将那雄壮的美留在了画布之上。  
两天前，他们一行向北穿过马里兰州的一角进入宾夕法尼亚。灿烂的暮春阳光下，他们徜徉在葛底斯堡军事公园挺拔的橡树间谈笑风生。鲍克和诺曼先生一路讨论橡树叶为何从古到今都象征着勇气与荣耀，他走在一旁听得津津有味，却发现自己对军服领子上少校军衔的形状竟然有些拿不准，反倒是萨拉，在听说了他的困惑后，很快在本子上给他画了一个。  
后来听哈珀说，萨拉是读服装设计的，来为老兵们当导游只是她的假期实践。不禁暗暗佩服。  
旅途的快乐，比他之前设想的要来得多。现在，他们来到了俄亥俄，苹果的王国，从某种意义上说，也是他真正的故乡：他人生最初的十五年，便是随父母在此度过的。  
今天早上，他们在马斯金古河的下游搭乘几艘奇特的双体筏，沿着19世纪初“苹果佬”【1】满载苹果种子走过的水路，游览了几个以苹果种植为主业的农庄。他们将整个下午也都消磨在了农庄里，采摘、纳凉、聊天、拍照留念。相比烙上了浓厚的总统烙印的芒特弗农庄园，这些苹果农庄显得那么平凡清静，它们象征着与世无争的自给自足，令人神往。  
到达曼斯菲尔德时是下午的六点半，它也曾经遍布苗圃，但随着时光的飞逝已是沧海桑田了。  
今晚，鲍克要给大家做苹果派。  
“老兵之家”是个好地方，一楼回廊堪称曼斯菲尔德一景，墙上贴满了时间跨度超过百年的照片和新闻剪报。它的自助厨房明亮宽敞，轮椅可以在其中自由转动而不磕碰，不过如果在已经坐着鲍克，站了黛布、哈珀和老板布朗先生的厨房中再加上身高超过一米九的巴斯特，就显得很拥挤了。巴斯特在把红黑方格小袋子里的三个“新红星”交给了哈珀后，便来到了二楼的露台。“老兵之家”坐落于曼斯菲尔德北郊，周围还保留着一些农田和苗圃，远远地隔开了市中心的灿烂灯光。  
这时只有诺曼先生一人坐在桌边看报纸。侍应生在这儿已经摆好了两张桌子，上面铺了干净的桌布。  
诺曼先生抬头看了他一眼，礼貌性地点点头，又埋头看他的报纸去了。这么多天来，巴斯特还不曾和他好好聊过。这几天的旅途中，诺曼先生虽然一直乐于助人，但大部分时间独来独往，巴斯特总是找不到合适的话头搭讪。  
现在或许是个好机会。诺曼先生看起来年龄比自己要大一点。如果巴斯特也曾被派遣海外的话，或许和他在同一个战区待过也说不定。  
他在他对面坐下来，让侍应生拿来了一瓶香槟。  
“陆军?”他为他斟满一杯。  
“1968年我在‘大红一师’【2】，”诺曼先生收起了报纸，“你呢?”  
“我在溪山基地【3】。”  
诺曼先生的眉毛往上扬了一下，紧接着，便放下了报纸，朝他伸出了手。  
这是一周来他们第一次握手。  
香槟刚喝了小半瓶，同团的其他旅客就陆续到齐了。晚饭的主食是米饭，配以烧螺肉、烤鲅鱼、火腿和蔬菜。这是他们几天来吃到的最好的一餐。饭后甜点是鲍克的苹果派。鲍克的苹果派当真好吃，派顶焦黄可口，果肉、黄油和果酱混合得恰到好处。  
鲍克很满足于众人对他厨艺的赞赏，表示自己的下一步计划是在老家缅因州开个饭馆。这个计划得到了大家的支持，只有布朗夫人提出了异议，他认为鲍克可以考虑留在“老兵之家”掌厨。  
饭后，哈珀提议出去散步，巴斯特知晓她的心思，虽然已有几十年未曾踏足，但曼斯特菲尔德他是很熟悉的，今晚的夜色又晴朗，如果只是闷在房间里，确实有点浪费了。  
他去“老兵之家”隔壁的租车行租了一辆灰色的雅阁，带着哈珀沿着乡间公路兜风。  
像这么漫无目的地兜风巴斯特一直没什么时间尝试，今晚他感觉很好，曼斯菲尔德的北边还有很多农田和苗圃，那里是俄亥俄作为前“苹果之国”的最后一点标志。夜色明朗，田里的水坑、园里的沟渠时不时掠过眼角，在没有路灯的地方，纷纷倒映出天上半个月亮发出的光芒。越往北开，乡间的景色在他眼里就越宁静，越美好，好得有点不真切，就像挂在墙上的那些田园风光画。  
他放慢了车速，更加用心地欣赏起沿途的风景来。他的目光也间或掠过副驾驶座上哈珀的侧脸，她总是很安静，即使像现在这种两人独处的环境中，她也不爱说话，但他知道，她是在心里描画着，说不定明天，还是后天，他就会在她的画板上看到窗外流淌而过的某一个画面。  
突然，他的目光被什么东西吸引住了，在他左手边刚刚经过的某个苗圃中，有低矮、疏落的一爿植物，明显与邻近苗圃中整齐划一的苹果苗不同。  
他将车倒了回去，停在路边，带着她跳过用以划界的一道浅浅的沟渠，来到苗圃中央。这是一个废弃的苗圃，他借着疏朗的月光，凑近其中一株植物细看，原来园中这些排列杂乱无章、长势样貌都远逊于邻近苗圃苹果苗的植物，都是野生的苹果树，它们不是经过嫁接而生的，而是由苹果籽直接长成。  
“真小，”哈珀捡起落在地上的一个果子，只有海棠般大小，“这也是苹果吗?”  
“嗯，种子长出来的苹果树，结出的果子大多是这样的，味道嘛……”他从另一株树上摘下一个，用衣角擦了之后轻咬了一口，“很酸。”  
“这些种子是哪儿来的呢?”她问，“既然是无人照料的苗圃，那应该只能来自附近的园子，可它们种的不都是‘新红星’、‘乔纳金’之类的吗?结出来的果子差别竟会这么大。”  
“因为它们野化的速度很快，只要一代就可以了，”他抓住其中一根枝条，用力地摇了摇，弄出沙沙的响声，“比人快多了。”  
“哦……”她将手里那颗小小的苹果像掷垒球一样掷得远远的，苹果落入隔壁的苗圃，悄无声息，她说，“有时人的一转念也是很快的，如果我们今晚不是向北开，而是朝别的方向开，就不会在这里说这番话了，对吗?”  
他愣了一下，咀嚼着她话中的深意。  
“汤姆，”她走近他，张开双臂轻轻拥住他，“虽然我不知道你们是否在计划什么，但我看得出，你在犹豫……”  
她柔软的头发碰到了他的下巴，他闻到她发丝间有股怡人的清香，因为在乎，所以敏感，他知道的。“哈珀，我并没有……”这次旅行便是他决心的证明，也许在第一天、第二天，最多到第三天，他还有一丝动摇，但现在站在苗圃里的巴斯特，是真的希望能够和哈珀一起。  
他吻了她。之前也并不是没有吻过，但从没有像这一次这么专注，这么投入，这么忘我，仿佛是在许下什么诺言——或者坚定自己的某种信念。她的嘴唇软而薄，又因为之前含过薄荷的缘故，接触起来非常的舒服，之前那个果子在他口中制造出的徘徊不去的苦涩感，也如天上遮住月亮的薄云，渐渐地消弥了。  
然而，他始终没把话说满，他是一个谨慎妥帖的人，既是性格使然，也是职业使然。  
他把灰色雅阁还回去时，租车店都快打烊了。这晚他睡得不是很好，他们住在“老兵之家”一楼的一间双人房，她喜欢暗点的环境，于是他睡窗边。窗户对着“老兵之家”的后院，昏黄的路灯透过院子里的几棵小树，在他的被子上投下疏疏落落的影子。  
床垫的质量很一般，每翻一次身都能听到嘎吱嘎吱的响声，仿佛每一根弹簧都因承受重压而呻吟。而她的呼吸声一直细微而均匀，显得那么随遇而安。他就在这半明半暗中辗转反侧，听着她的呼吸声时睡时醒。  
他做的梦很乱，很杂。  
先是梦见芭芭拉，他梦见自己最后一次去探望她，带了一网兜的苹果，早已吞咽困难的她竟然表示想吃，这把他和法兰都高兴坏了。他就看着法兰就坐在床边为她削皮，那果皮一直不断，旋出老长。他从不记得法兰会削苹果——或说能削出那么好看的一个苹果。法兰是认为若能保持果皮不断，就可以为芭芭拉带来奇迹吗?骄傲如他，也的确这么卑微地祈求过奇迹的降临。  
他走出病房，坐在公交车上泪眼模糊，窗外的景色变换，出现了三十年前芒特弗农乡下的果园，时光恍若倒流，那是秋天的时节，他的父亲和母亲刚在一颗被苹果压弯了枝头的树下架好梯子。他不知道自己有多久没有梦见过他们了，十年?二十年?他梦见他们，是否因为自己身处俄亥俄，本来就离他们很近了?在梦里，母亲的面容和安妮·奥克莉【4】的面容混淆在了一起，出奇的好看。他意识到自己好像站在了父亲的角度去看母亲。他变回了只有七八岁时的自己，手里拿着一个和自己差不多高的大袋子去接住她丢下来的苹果，心里却在想着能否跳进不远处的马斯金古河里洗个澡。  
后来，他真的按捺不住偷偷跑到了马斯金谷河边，还没跳进去，河对岸就突然出现了几个穿着军服的家伙，还没等他反应过来，他们就开了枪。两颗子弹射入了他的胸口，起先没有什么感觉，但一两秒钟后，锥心的疼痛就在他体内爆裂开来(他不知道他为何在梦中能感觉到痛而又没有被痛醒)。来不及发出任何叫喊，沾满尘土的地面像被施了什么魔法般，倏地一立，重重地朝他脸上打来。  
他在自己脸颊触地的前一秒惊醒，呼吸急促，梦中情景历历在目，触目惊心。他睁着双眼躺在床上睡意全无，任由一种复杂得无以言表的心情像快速生长的藤蔓，渐渐缠住自己的内心。直到听见一阵沉闷的雷声滚过天边，将那些千奇百怪的情绪，从自己心中扯开、剥落。  
他轻手轻脚地起身，走出房间，来到一楼的回廊。回廊里的灯已经关了，只有一些镜框反射着幽暗的光芒。回廊外的一块地面有淡淡的灯光投射下来，那个位置的上方正是二楼的露台。  
他上到露台，看见诺曼先生就坐在晚饭的那张桌子边，研究着一张老旧的地图。夜露深重，桌子上搭起了凉棚。诺曼先生邀他坐下，又让值夜的侍应生拿来一支白葡萄酒，以及两个小酒杯。  
诺曼先生好像是专门在等他似的。  
两个失眠的老兵除了昔日共同的回忆，还可以聊些什么?  
“我有一个计划。”诺曼将地图倒转过来推到他前面，那是一张19世纪曼斯菲尔德的地图。“我想在外面的山坡上建一个遗产中心和露天剧场。”  
他心生疑惑：“关于什么的?”  
“约翰·查普曼。”诺曼为他斟了一杯酒。  
“是送给孩子们的礼物吗?”  
“不，不是卡通的‘苹果佬’，”他的手指又移向地图上邻近的一个区域，“是真实的‘苹果佬’，这里有两个地块，都是查普曼留下来的苗圃。”  
“那些苗圃早就消失了，”他喝光那杯酒，“只剩一两株围起来的供人瞻仰的。”  
“你是本地人?”  
“芒特弗农。”  
“俄亥俄的芒特弗农?”  
“是的，后来在曼斯菲尔德读的大学。”  
巴斯特原先以为他们会就彼此在越南战场的共同回忆聊上很多，可是他发现，诺曼对自己的过往似乎很不以为然，诺曼只专注当下，以及短期内要实施的计划。  
不过，想要在曼斯菲尔德建遗产中心和露天剧场的计划，还是大大出乎他的意料。曼斯菲尔德哪里还有一丝约翰·查普曼的影子?当年滋养苗圃的密布水网，早被大大小小的工厂和汽配店围追堵截，连一声水的呜咽都难以听到了。在他看来，诺曼的想法是天真的，且不论建遗产中心和露天剧场，光是购买新的地块，开辟新的苗圃，从宾州的阿格勒尼县和纽约州的杰尼瓦引入与查普曼时代类似的野生苹果种，就已繁琐至极。  
他没想到自己，一个海军陆战队少校，会在三更半夜，因为失眠，在一个旅馆的露台，弃自身的烦恼于不顾，扮演投资顾问的角色，为一位前“大红一师”中尉就能否在曼斯菲尔德规划博物馆和剧院答疑解惑。  
虽然知道困难重重，但诺曼还是坚持自己的想法。他告诉巴斯特，自己曾经很迷恋卡通形象的约翰·查普曼，于是去查相关史料，发现其实根本不是那么回事，于是想进一步了解他、复原他，并把自己的发现告诉更多的人。  
“你就为这个失眠?”他感到有些好笑，在他的观念里，写回忆录都比这个有意思。  
“不为什么，”诺曼说，“就是觉得没有什么比这个事情更有意思了，所有人都以为某一件事、某一个人就是报纸宣传的那个样子，但事实真是如此吗?我想你一定深有感触。”  
巴斯特点头。一瓶白葡萄酒见底了，巴斯特让服务员又拿来一瓶。  
“那就祝你成功。”他主动举杯。  
“叮当”，两个酒杯碰在一起。  
“那你呢?”诺曼问，“你的计划是什么?”  
“我的计划?”他被这个问题问得猝不及防，“什么计划?”  
“你看上去心事重重。”  
“谁都会有烦恼。”  
“你的烦恼，看上去比建遗产中心和露天剧场复杂得多。”  
诺曼把地图收了回去，调整了一下坐姿，又给自己斟上一杯酒。他蓝色的双眸虽然犀利，但仍保持着应有的礼貌，并无过分的追究、探寻之意。  
这时，巴斯特注意到他交握的双手，至少有五六个指头的指甲没有长好，歪歪扭扭、坑坑洼洼的。不过也不是特别明显，要细看才看得出来。  
“你是‘坑道鼠’?”【5】他脱口而出，随即想起了军中流传的一个故事。  
诺曼愣了一愣，然后点点头。  
“你刚刚问我有什么烦恼，”他的心里好像慢慢生出了一个模糊的答案，用来回答某个问题，“我的烦恼也许你也曾经有过。”  
诺曼看着他，好像在等待着什么。  
“多少个?”他问，感觉到自己的下颔绷得很紧。  
“十七。”诺曼面颊两侧肌肉轻轻跳动着。  
三十六年过去了，记忆犹新。他只是一个听故事的，但每每想起，总觉身临其境乃至呼吸困难。1970年夏，整整一队“坑道鼠”被活埋在“铁三角”塌陷的地道下面。他们被遗忘了，像角落里的老鼠一样，在越南干着最脏最累、死亡率高达百分之七十的活，司令部却没人事先通知他们，那天从关岛飞出的那二十架B-52轰炸机，是要朝“铁三角”扔下不计其数的炸药。  
只有两名“坑道鼠”逃出生天，老兵们口耳相传，其中一名“坑道鼠”幸运地躲过了第一波倾泻而下的沙土，却冒着窒息和自断后路的危险，利用二十米外一个凹室的宽度调头爬了回去，拼了命救出一个半截身子已经埋入黄土的战友，却仅仅拿到一枚紫星勋章。  
原来就是诺曼。那位勇敢的“坑道鼠”，原来就是坐在自己对面的诺曼。  
啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒……这时，几个雨点轻轻地打在棚顶上。下雨了，稀疏的雨丝反射着灯光，很快就沉没在露台外的黑暗之中。  
“后来呢?”  
“都盖了星条旗。”  
雨声越来越密，沙沙沙沙，充盈着耳膜。  
他心中的答案慢慢变得清晰。  
“如果说，我也有什么计划的话……”他深深地吸了一口气，“那就是让我的人也能盖上星条旗吧。”  
诺曼的嘴角动了一动，却没说什么，短暂的寂静之后，他举起了酒杯，畸形的指甲隐没在了阴影之中：  
“也祝你成功。”  
“借你吉言。”  
“叮当”，两个酒杯又碰在了一起。  
雨越下越大，露台的灯依旧亮着。他回了房，哈珀睡得很熟，那种安宁的气氛和雨声交织在一起，充盈着整个室内。他走到她床前，像那晚她对他做的那样，俯身察看她。她侧躺着，蜷缩着身体，像是极度缺乏安全感。他不敢坐下，怕那脆弱的弹簧惊扰了她，只伸出大而干燥的手掌，将她栗色的发丝轻轻拨到耳后，然后亲吻她的脸颊。  
“哈珀，对不起……”他的声音低到只有自己能听见。

注释：  
【1】苹果佬，19世纪美国西部的传奇苹果商人约翰·查普曼的昵称，其卡通形象也风靡美国。  
【2】大红一师，即美国陆军第1机械化步兵师。历经数次重大战役战斗，战功赫赫，赢得“大红一师”的荣誉称号。  
【3】溪山基地，溪山战役的发生地点。越南战争中爆发于南越广治省西北部的一次大规模战役1968年1月到4月间，三个整师规模的越南人民军部队在重炮、迫击炮和火箭炮支援下猛烈围攻了美国第3海军陆战队远征军和越南共和国陆军驻守的溪山基地。而美军则在优势空中火力的支援下坚守基地。激战77天后，越南人民军被击退。  
【4】安妮·奥克莉，美国19世纪末20世纪初的传奇人物，身材娇小，既是演员又著名神枪手。  
【5】坑道鼠，越战时美军建立的特殊工兵单位，专门潜入越共的隧道侦察并炸毁重要地道，伤亡率极高。


End file.
